forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
| refs5e = | size4e = Medium | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Animate | subtype4e = Undead | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Neutral in 3e, Neutral evil in 3.5 | challenge3e = Any | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Night | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = 6 ft (1.8 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}A zombie was an undead creature usually created by the re-animation of a corpse. Unlike animated skeletons, zombies still retained some flesh on their bodies, and gave off a horrid, rank smell. They were almost mindless, but could be given simple commands, such as "kill anyone who opens the treasure chest." Virtually any solid creature could be turned into a zombie; in addition to humanoids, troglodytes, minotaurs, ogres, and even beholders could be turned into zombies. Description Basically, a zombie was the corpse of a creature which had been animated by someone who could manipulate negative energy, such as a cleric. For example, a cleric would be able to use negative energy on a corpse and make it move its body, arms, legs, etc. Zombies could also rise spontaneously if an area was saturated with necromantic magic. Zombies dragged their feet and so did not leave clear prints. Variants ; Absorbing zombie : Able to absorb damaging spells rather than taking damage from them. ; Acid zombie : Nearly pure white with glistening skin and oozing acid. ; Ankylosaurus zombie : A zombie created from the corpse of an ankylosaurus, typical to the jungles of Chult. ; Ash zombie : A zombie created from ash of the victims of the Mount Hotenow explosion. Usually Thayan magic in the creation. Neverwinter (MMO) ; Bloodthirsty zombie : These zombies drained blood with their bite. ; Corpse creature : A zombie that retained knowledge and skills it possessed in life. ; Beholder zombie : Sometimes called Death tyrants; zombified beholders which possessed some of their deadly abilities. ; Diseased zombie : These were carriers of the disease known as 'filth fever'. ; Fast zombie (or quick zombie) : Moved much faster and could act more quickly than a standard zombie. ; Girallon zombie : Ceated from the corpse of a girallon, typical to some locations in Chult. ; Hunting zombie : These hunted their prey by scent. ; Juju zombie : Free-willed, sentient zombies often created from powerful curses or other fell magics. ; Ogre zombie : Powerful zombies created from dead ogres. ; Tyrannosaurus zombie : Created from the corpse of a tyrannosaurus, typical to Chult. These fearsome creatures could regurgitate zombies from their gullets. ; Tyrantfog zombie : Priests of evil deities killed by other evil deities. ; Zombie dragon : Created from dragons and retained some of their deadly abilities. Not to be confused with dracoliches. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures : * City of the Spider Queen * Curse of Strahd * Defiance in Phlan * Harried in Hillsfar *''Jammin'' *''Nymph's Reward'' * Sons of Gruumsh * The Accursed Tower * The Rise of Tiamat * The Secret of Spiderhaunt * The Sword of the Dales * The Twilight Tomb * The Waiting Room of Yen-Wang-Yeh * Tomb of Annihilation ;Board Games : *''Dungeon Command: Curse of Undeath'' ;Novels : * Annihilation * Baldur's Gate * Canticle * Charon's Claw * Night of the Hunter * Neverwinter * Storm of the Dead * The Chaos Curse * Windwalker ;Video Games : * Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Blood & Magic * Descent to Undermountain * Eye of the Beholder * Gateway to the Savage Frontier * Icewind Dale * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms * Neverwinter * Neverwinter Nights * Neverwinter Nights: Shadows of Undrentide * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mysteries of Westgate * Pool of Radiance * Pools of Darkness * Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace * Sword Coast Legends * Treasures of the Savage Frontier References Connections Category:Zombies Category:Creature templates